I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by Udinovian
Summary: Beca's father died only a week after the Bella's victory at the finals. Shutting everyone out is one of the ways of how she copes with it, but Chloe is not giving up on her. After Beca comes to know something that could bring Chloe in danger, she must confront her problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! First of all, thanks for checking out this story! So, a few things to point out.. This is my first Pitch Perfect fic and English is not my mother language (I'm Dutch) so go easy on me hehe.. but seriously, it would mean so much if you'd take the time to review and let me know what you think. Also, at this point I'm not quite sure where it's headed with Beca and Chloe, like if they're gonna get involved romantically, I'll see where it goes.. another reason to review, because your wish is my command!  
**

**Right, the story. So Beca's father has died just a week after the Bella's have won their finale and the story is taking place a couple of weeks after that, Beca is still at Barden University.  
**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Beca, get up. Just get the fuck up, this is ridiculous._

Beca had been lying in her bed since she could remember. She could see through her window that the sun was past its highest peak, it must have been some time in the afternoon. She knew for sure that it was past lunch time, because Kimmy Jin left a few hours ago and had said 'lunch' while heading out the door. Beca was glad she was gone. It wasn't that she was that annoying, but she rather not have anyone experiencing her in this state she was in.

She looked at her bag, well, more what was inside her bag. The orange coloured bottle that contained her coping mechanism. Just as she reached for it, the door opened, slowly, and a certain redhead peeked around the corner.

"Chloe!" Beca said surpised and a little nervous, she noticed that she felt caught somehow. She hadn't talked to Chloe in a while. The lack of communication was her fault, she knew that. God knows how many times Chloe reached out to her, but Beca just couldn't do it. She didn't want to talk about it to anyone. Her walls just went up automatically, it was the defense system that had always worked for her. And perhaps she especially did not want to talk to Chloe, for she was the one that had learned to see through the cracks.

"Hey. Woah, have you even been out from under that blanket today?" Chloe said light-hearted and quite amused. "Have you eaten?" She continued on a more serious tone.

"Yeah, of course I've.. eaten. I mean, I like food." Beca said, not really looking directly in Chloe's eyes, even though she felt that hers were fixed on Beca.

A smile ran across Chloe's face. She went to sit on the side of Beca's bed, her hands clutched together on her lap.

"How you holding up?" She asked.

"Chloe.." Beca resisted as if Chloe knew exactly what she meant, and she probably did.

"Fine, that's okay. I'll do the talking then." Chloe persisted, remaining uplifted. She heard Beca heave a sigh, but she ignored it.

"Well.. maybe you're not interested, but I just felt like you should know. I met a guy, and we've been dating for some time now, and.. I don't know, I actually really like him, he's unlike any other I've been with."

"That's nice, Chlo." Beca gave her a smile, but Chloe was right; she wasn't interested in which guy she was doing this time, it was never something serious.

"Yeah, it is. Actually," Chloe glanced over at the clock, "I'm meeting up with Dom right now."

Beca finally looked up at her at hearing the guy's name.

"His name is Dom?"

"Yeah.. well, Dominic actually, but he prefers the shortened version."

"What does he look like?" Beca questioned her further as she sat herself up straight.

"Um, he has dark short hair and he has the sexiest scruff I've ever seen and-"

"Eye colour?" Beca interrupted her.

"Brown.. what's with the interrogation, Beca?" Chloe said, slightly offended by the way Beca was handling this conversation.

Beca's mind was racing and millions of thoughts ran through her head. This couldn't be a coincidence, right? How many guys were called Dom? And he matched the description. Despite everything, Beca wasn't gonna take any chances with this.

"Chloe, listen to me, you need to stay away from him."

"Are you serious?" Chloe called out. It wasn't an actual question.

"I know that it sounds crazy, but I happen to know.. just..he's no good, Chloe." Beca said. She realized that her warning didn't sound that much believable, but she couldn't really convey all her emotions about him. If Chloe knew how she was connected to Dom..

"I can't believe this.." Chloe said with an astonished face. "For weeks, I have been there for you. Maybe you just didn't notice or maybe you just wanted to be alone, but I was there. All I wanted was for you to talk to me, but you never did. You never talked to me, Beca." Beca could hear Chloe's voice break. "And now, I've found something I'm simply happy about and I really do feel the need to talk to a friend.. all you do is judge me? I know it has been hard for you, I get that, I really do.." Chloe said sincere. "But I just.. I need you to be at my side too." Chloe stood up from Beca's bed and walked to the door, but stopped halfway and turned around. "If you don't want me around anymore, please say it. Don't keep me coming here just to make a fool of myself." Chloe bit her lip and slightly shook her head.

Beca was left staggered as Chloe closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_No. No, no, no. This was not how it was supposed to go._

She wanted to go after her, but Beca figured Chloe wouldn't even listen to one word she was gonna say. At least she got up from her bed. She started pacing up and down the little space she had in her dorm room.

Of all people, why was she dating this guy? She had to admit that he wasn't awful to look at and you could tell he worked out regularly, but she knew Chloe wasn't the superficial girl she thought she was when she first saw her at the campus activities fair. He probably got her wrapped around his finger with his manipulative ways, why couldn't Chloe see through the show he put up?

Beca didn't know how or when, but she was certain Chloe was gonna get hurt, be it emotionally or physically. She had to do something.

Focusing on the anger she had for Dom, she distracted herself from thinking about the other things Chloe said. Because they had hit her like punch in the stomach. She had been avoiding every responsibility, including the one of friendship, and she could not forgive herself right now for neglecting Chloe for so long.

She grabbed her jacket and stepped out with a determined mind.

God, why hadn't she eaten something before she left. Vicious, grinding noises came from her stomach as she took a left turn around the corner. The shimmering twilight was fading in quick pace. It would be dark by the time she got there. Just like he wanted, Beca presumed.

She wasn't afraid. Not for herself. That fear had already taken a spot within her, it was for Chloe.

On the phone, Dom had called the place to meet. It wasn't far from where their encounters usually took place. Now, she had to go an alleyway first. Great. She hurried through the space filled with dumpsters and old thrown out furniture in between the two apartment buildings. At the sound of some shuffling behind her, her head snapped back in an instant, but there was nothing to be seen. Narrowing her eyes, she thought she could make out a small animal running away. Relieved but still extremely uncomfortable she turned around again.

This time it wasn't an animal, but a man. He stood about twenty feet away from her, almost completely covered in darkness. He sure had a knack for creating dramatic effect.

"Mitchell. Good to see you again." He said, clearly feeling satisfied with himself, as if the world was his. He took a few steps towards her until he stood in front of her and she could see his smug smile.

"Dom." Beca just stated.

"So, how are the daddy issues going?"

Beca needed all her restraint to not punch him in the face. That would be quite counterproductive and she needed to handle this well. She had to stay calm.

"I didn't come here for that."

"Well, that's a first. You better not have dragged me out here for nothing."

"I need you to stay away from Chloe." Beca said with a piercing look and a clear voice.

Dom picked up Beca's threatening tone underneath the surface and he raised his brows.

"Hm. I wasn't aware of your connection to her." He said as you could see how he was contemplating what to do with this new bit of information.

"Yeah. Well, there is, so. But if you could just back off, that'd be great."

Dom's left corner of his mouth slowly turned upward and a genuine grin formed on his face. "You got some guts, Mitchell, I have to give you that. But you and I both know that I just totally suck at being the obedient type of guy." He said cynical. "You can ask Chloe." He added, an devilish tingle in his eyes, enjoying the fact that he knew just how to push someone's buttons.

Beca clenched her teeth and her hands in anger. He was absolutely disgusting. Even the idea of him with Chloe..

"Look. I know she's just another girl for you. Can't you just.. let this one go?"

"No can do, druggie." He said carefree. He searched in his pocket and shook a bottle of pills in front of her. "I brought this for you."

Beca took a step back at the sight of it and swallowed. She felt her anger slowly flow away, instead she got anxious. There had been a few last pills in her old bottle for two days now. She thought she could do it, but for what? Dom wasn't gonna listen to her and neither was Chloe as she was close to hating her now. But this, this could take all the pain away again. Why couldn't she just go back to before when her life was simple and easy. She longed for a stupid argument with a father about absolutely nothing. She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to yell at him for leaving her behind in this goddamn mess of a world.

"Just take them, Mitchell, you don't even have to hand me money."

"No, I don't need that anymore. I.. I'm done." Beca said, but with a wavering voice.

"Are you kidding me? You're a wreck. Don't do this to yourself." Dom said quite sincere, to Beca's surprise.

"What do you care? Clearly I'm not your biggest source of income.."

"Believe it or not, I'm not the heartless son of a bitch that you think I am. Take them and you don't have to worry about a single thing anymore." He said as he threw the bottle in her hands, and Beca actually caught them, that being quite amazing with the little light that shone in the alley.

As she looked at it and was turning it round and round in her hands, she thought about his last sentence. Did he really insinuate what she thought he was or was she just being paranoid? The latter one wasn't that much of a weird assumption, seeing the place she dwelled off to and the severe lack of any kind of nutrition that she was suffering.

When she looked up again, Dom was already gone.

"What the hell." She muttered and opened the bottle.

* * *

**I feel like I should apologize for the abscense of Chloe in this chapter, but it just didn't come out that way, she'll be in the next though :)**

**Hope you liked it, sorry if it's actually just rubbish**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews I got so far! Hope you enjoy reading the next one :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A couple of days had passed since the meeting with Dom and Beca found herself back under the far too familiar place of her covers. She hadn't spoken to Dom nor Chloe, she hadn't spoken to anyone. She had also decided to not go to any of the classes she had these week. Sometimes she wondered what she was still doing here.

She had barely installed herself and had gotten comfy in her bed when she heard the faint sound of a knock. She even doubted if it was really at her door and not just at one across the hall. Unfortunately, Kimmy Jin was at her parents, so Beca was forced to leave her heavenly warm bed to open the door.

As she did so, there was no one to be seen. "Seriously.." Beca groaned. She checked the hallway just to be sure and flaming red hair caught her eye to the left.

"Hey." Beca called out, but in a hushed voice. "Chloe?"

The girl froze in her step and she didn't immediately turn around. Beca waited for her to face her. It went slowly, but Beca could finally fully identify the girl as Chloe. Yet the sight of her was horrifying. She had never seen Chloe this miserable and cheerless. Tears covered her face and it was dark under her eyes, partially because of her mascara that had been smudged but it was way too dark for it to be all mascara. While Beca was observing her and taking it all in, Chloe did not once meet her eyes.

"Chloe.." Beca let out in disbelief and pity. She noticed that she wasn't gonna move any time soon so Beca walked over to her to guide her to her room with her arm wrapped around the shivering Chloe. When she had gotten closer she saw that the right side of her face was red and it was coloured purple around the eye. Beca was dismayed, but she held on to her questions until they were settled in her dorm. She sat Chloe down on her bed and Beca placed herself beside her and took her hand in hers tightly.

"Chloe, will you tell me what happened, please?" Beca almost begged, because she was absolutely terrified, Chloe hadn't said a word yet.

I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know where else to go.." Chloe finally said with a small voice, trying very hard not to break down mid-sentence.

"No, of course, just.. you can tell me, I'm here for you."

Chloe only looked into Beca's eyes for a split second, but in that moment Beca seemed to see some sort of gratitude or appreciation. After all, that was all Chloe had wanted to hear, but Beca meant it. It broke her heart to see her like this and she was prepared to do anything to help her.

"God.. it's just embarrassing.. I can't believe I.. I mean, I should've just.." Chloe rambled while wiping the streams of tears from her face with the back of her hand. It didn't matter, they were quickly replaced by new ones.

"Chlo, Chlo! Calm down, okay, just start from the beginning." Beca gave her an encouraging smile.

"Right. Um, it was about an hour ago now, I guess.." Chloe stared out in front of her with hollow eyes. "..that I went to Dom's place."

"He did this?" Beca asked on a deadly cold tone, because the cause of Chloe's bruise suddenly hit her.

Chloe looked at Beca upon hearing her speak.

"It just got out of hand so quick.."

Beca was raging with anger and had already thought out at least five ways to kill Dom, but seeing and hearing Chloe had her also realizing what was more important right now.

"He was drunk, I noticed it the second I walked in, but I didn't know he was.. capable of.. this." Chloe continued.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe." Beca calmly said and wrapped her arms around her, Chloe moved and let her head rest on Beca's shoulder as she sobbed, letting all the tears go that she tried to held back before. Beca held her safe in her arms and caressed her hair to soothe her. "It's okay, Chlo." Beca actually surprised herself with her behavior, she had never been the one that knew how to act in these situations. It always made her feel really awkward and she would just gladly kill to be removed from the place where such things occurred. Maybe also because she often felt like people should just man up and get over themselves, but of course that wasn't something you would just break to someone when they were crying. But now, with Chloe, there was nothing she wanted to do more than just comfort her and try to make it all seem a little less hopeless.

"I don't know what to do." Chloe said helplessly.

"You don't have to do anything right now. We'll figure everything out later."

"Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. I couldn't just leave you in the hallway like that.. not after I had already put all this effort in getting up from my bed." Beca joked a little.

Chloe raised her head from Beca's shoulder so she could look her in the eyes. "No seriously, thank you. I mean, I immediately felt really bad about falling out to you like that the other day.. that wasn't fair. And you were even right too, about Dom." She paused for a moment. "But.. how exactly do you know him?"

"I've seen him around." Beca answered. She had feared this question from the moment Chloe dropped his name.

"Oh.. okay." Chloe surprised Beca by not asking any further. Something in her tone made it seem like she knew that there was more to it, but didn't want to make a big deal out of it now. "But I want you to know that I'm sorry for that."

"Chloe, please, don't. I'm the one that should be apologizing." Did she just say that? Beca felt like she had landed a role in a really bad movie. Nonetheless, her words were spoken with honesty.

"Why? It has only been like two months, I shouldn't blame you for anything."

"We weren't that close anyway.." Beca replied.

"Yes, you were and we both know it. It's okay to be sad, Beca, you don't have to hide it away."

"I don't wanna talk about this right now."

"It's gonna kill you from inside out."

"Good."

"Beca!"

"Stop! Just stop getting angry at me for not opening up to you!" Beca snapped.

A silence fell between them. Chloe was taken aback by Beca's sudden outburst and just looked at her with her mouth slightly open. Beca looked back in Chloe's insanely clear blue eyes and was disgusted by herself when she glanced over Chloe's entire face again.

"Wow. I'm sorry. I.. I didn't mean that. Just, please, let's not worry about me right now." Beca gave her an apologetic look.

An expression of pain formed on Chloe's face and tears filled her eyes again. She was in such a fragile state.

"It's gonna be alright." Beca said as she pulled her in for another hug. "You're staying here tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okaaay.. so it took me a bit longer than usual to update and for that I am sorry. Just had some stuff.. but I hope you'll enjoy reading the chapter, for the ones that stuck around, Thanks! :D**

**Oh and if you were still wondering, because I stated first that I didn't know yet, I am going down the romantic road with Beca and Chloe's relationship :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The light of day was way too bright for her eyes even though they were still more closed than open. She didn't think she had the strength to fully open her eyes nor focalize, so she remained in the position she had woken up with, observing with a blurry vision. It was only after a few seconds that she realized what had woke her up in the first place.

"Hng..whatryedoingg.." Beca incoherently mumbled, but Chloe heard her. She stood near Beca's open closet, observing shirts and tops that she held in her hands. And she probably judged them, but only with the sincere intention to help Beca in becoming more fashionable, to wear some more brighter coloured clothes very once in a while. Clothes that she had went over, she piled up on the bed, under which covers Beca was still half asleep.

"Finally! You're absolutely impossible to wake.. I think I even kneed you in your stomach when I got out of bed.." Chloe chattered on.

Beca could only look at her face. Her beautiful face with that terribly frightful mark around her eye, to others it may be just an unlucky bruise, but to Beca.. to have the image in her head of someone hurting Chloe, knowing she must have been so afraid, it made her really emotional. And maybe the worst of it all was that Chloe was now acting as if it never happened, covering up her hurting by being her cheery self.

"So I've been thinking and you should get back on the Bella's." Chloe said.

"What?" Beca was taken by surprise, she sat herself up straight in her bed, the blankets still covering her crossed legs. "I don't.. exactly how is this relevant right now?"

"It's relevant because it would be good for you. Believe it or not, participating in the world is fun, Mitchell." Chloe smirked.

Beca didn't respond and Chloe saw the look on her face, which turned her own expression into a more serious one as well.

"Look, I don't want to think about all this.." Chloe made a quick gesture with her hand, aiming at the bruise, as an illustration of the situation she was implying. ".. and I want for you to take your mind of of things too. Just for the day." A sweet smile graced her face. It was one of the things that made it impossible for Beca to go against her, so she gave in by rolling her eyes, which was accompanied by a reluctant but sincere smile of her own.

Chloe seemed to glow as she witnessed Beca's surrender to her proposal. "Now, this is what you're gonna wear."

"Behind her ear?" Chloe called out in amused dismay.

Beca and Chloe had been making their way through a nearby park, after which they planned to head back to the Barden campus to meet up with the Bella's. Beca actually enjoyed being outside this time. Strolling side by side with Chloe, underneath the fresh green glow that the sun provided with its rays beaming through the leaves.

"Yeah, she said it fueled her hate fire." Beca laughed out loud when she thought about the situation that day. She remembered how she felt like a part of something when she was with the Bella's, how she had come to care for them and vice versa. Even Aubrey, someone of whom she thought represented the very essence of a girl she could never be friends with.

But everything was different now. It was a godsend that Chloe still wanted to hang around with her, but she couldn't ask such forgiveness of the others. She had let them down immensely and with every step she took she felt an anxiety grow within her. Her breathing became heavier and she started shaking her head realizing how bad this idea was.

"No, no, I'm not gonna do this."

All the while Chloe had continued talking about the flying Mexican food, the Treblemakers' bus, the singing, and it took a second before she noticed that Beca had stopped in her pace and wasn't beside her anymore. She turned around to see Beca looking down at her hands as she was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Beca?"

With eyes big of concern Chloe approached her carefully, as if she would scare her off if she moved any quicker.

"Yeah.." Beca let out short sound, which most resembled that of nervous laughter. "Yeah, no, I'm not.. I'm gonna pass out on this one, I'm sorry." She was halfway turned around but Chloe's grip on her arm held her back.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Beca took a deep breath and Chloe waited for an explanation, but, and maybe to her own surprise too, turned around before she had even spoken a single word. And she kept on walking, because if Chloe would stop her a second time, her honest and caring blue eyes piercing hers, Beca knew she couldn't hold back her emotions anymore.

Was she being a coward? Well, absolutely, she thought. She found her way out of every kind of confrontation and she was well aware of it. But now just wasn't the moment to change that. She would make amends eventually. Just, not today.

It wasn't as crowded as before in the park, people were getting back to their homes, some still needing to make a meal for themselves, others having someone to come home to that already had made them dinner. Beca didn't crave any kind of food.

She sat herself down on a bench and gazed out in front of her, absorbed in her own mind. She was pretty sure that Chloe hadn't followed her, she knew when to keep her distance. Though, Beca felt guilty for leaving her clueless like that.

_Goddammit, I have got to stop taking her for granted._

How many times before Chloe would forever cut her out of her life? It sure would make it a lot easier for Chloe if she didn't have to deal with her breakdowns, her indifference, her temporary happiness that slid back into depression time and time again. Her pain. There was a sting in her heart each time she thought about her father. Because Chloe was right, she did love him, so very much, may it not always have seemed like it.

She let her weary head rest in her hands for a moment. It turned out to be a trigger for her body to start shaking with sobbing, for all the tears that she had held back to pour out, for all the grief that she felt in every piece of her body and mind to be released. She assumed that some people were definitely giving her some looks, but she didn't care for it. Her father was gone and it had hit her hard.

"Oh my god..okay.." Beca uttered, overwhelmed by her own sudden outburst. She quickly wiped the tears from her face with her hands still shaky but stood up with resilience, as if this was something that had to be done, but was now dealt with.

In a shorter time than usual she got to her dorm room. She had hurried herself through the streets, annoyed by every person that was in close proximity of her, especially those that bumped into her even though she was the one to blame for those collisions. She closed the door, dropped her bag on her bed and let herself collapse on her chair with an exhausted sigh.

Kimmy Jin had left a short note earlier that said she was with her family for a long weekend. She and Beca had come to respect each other and each other's privacy. As Beca preferred to be alone, she didn't think she could have been any luckier with her roommate.

She dragged herself from the chair to the bed, to her bag. She reached into it and after some frantic grabbing she finally found her phone. Some futile hope had taken a hold of her, but that was a feeling that quickly sank her heart as she stared at the screen. No messages. _And why would there be?_ _You're the one that should be reaching out to her, Beca._

Because of her rummaging, an awfully familiar orange bottle had surfaced in her bag. The disappointed hope was replaced by anger at the sight of it and with a quick but harsh motion she swung it against the wall, whereupon the lid flew off due to the impact. Four or five pills were scattered across the floor.

She looked upon the aftermath of her action, but was both mentally and physically too tired to do anything about it. The anger had left her body along with the toss.

_Ugh, getting real tired of this mood swing business._

It couldn't have been more than ten seconds before she was cast into her dreams, and her nightmares.


End file.
